


Secret's Out

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [335]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/11/19: "origin, speculate, soup"





	Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/11/19: "origin, speculate, soup"

Speculation that Deputy Hale was dating the Sheriff’s son turned to certainty when the deputy returned to the station after lunch and wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

Five minutes later, maybe less, Stiles entered, brandishing a package he claimed was soup for his dad.

He passed Derek's desk without a word.

The Sheriff already suspected the origin of Stile’s recent smile was the new deputy, Derek Hale.

The soup was pretty good though so John decided not to point out to Stiles how conspicuous it looked to everyone in the station that he and Deputy Hale were intentionally ignoring each other.


End file.
